


Stay Just Like This

by kunoko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoko/pseuds/kunoko
Summary: An unsuspecting detective is asked to accompany the Thieves' outstanding artist. What the evening entails is unexpected for the both of them in some ways but they both believe they'd like it if it was just like this all the time.





	Stay Just Like This

 

 

 

“ Hold a moment, stay just like that. “

The artist rose his paint brush, his eyes keen on his subject. His subject on the other hand had just placed his hand on the hilt of his saber.

 

Trips to mementos with the Thieves were dull, even when going up against some of the tougher targets they faced, Akechi couldn't help how he'd have to stifle a yawn. So in hindsight he shouldn't have agreed to going with just one, feeling it'd put him to sleep even while facing off a shadow but he was curious.

 

He'd heard of having one on ones with the leader, hell he'd even offered one at a point just to see how far he could push him until he was near collapse. It was a bit reassuring to know that he was the type who couldn't stand walking around when they could have easily brought Mona along as support _and_ a car. That didn't surprise him, that cat was like a parasite, always with Ren no matter where he went.

What had surprised him was when Yusuke had walked up to him after a meeting and asked if he'd accompany him to mementos, simply to hone his skills. ‘Hone my skills’ when it came out of his mouth Akechi couldn't help but smile and graciously accept. Was Yusuke offering a sparring match? That'd surely be fun, trying his hardest against someone he knows he could beat. The adrenaline rush that came when they nicked at each others attire with their blades. The thrill of it honestly had him excited. An adversary who would put up a fight to no avail. He didn't want to admit it but, he was excited. When they left that day Yusuke seemed just as excited that Akechi had taken up the offer.

 

When they met up the following day at the subway he was confused to see him carrying a bag larger than what he usually would. Wouldn't that just slow him down or- Oh. . .Akira told- warned -him about this.

 

 _“ Yeah he likes to go there sometimes for inspiration. I'm surprised you only know bring it up, He's always sketching from the sidelines.”_  
_Akechi’s mind could hardly think back to it. He, unsurprisingly, usually keeps his eyes on the other thieves. Still being so new he wasn't quite used to how they approached battle._  
_“ He always says he wants to fight more. Keep up with the rest of us but honestly, the fact that he effortlessly kills shadows when he’s here on his own makes me believe he really doesn't need it. I’d even bet he’s just as good as you. . .maybe even better. “_  
_Now that part is one that stood out to Akechi. Some artist who was his junior wouldn’t even be able to keep up._ _  
_ “ I thought he was going to do this to get to know you better but uh. . .it’s not the best bonding activity. he ignores you most the time honestly but, i'm glad you took him up on it. Have fun with it some.“

 

Why had he tuned half of that conversation out? At the very least he remembered it now. Just another thing to add to the pile of regrets.  
  
That along with the moment just now. He’d taken himself too far out of where he was in truth, resulting in him getting hit by one of those _insufferable_ little shadows. If offended him that this Naga had even managed to put a dent in his stellar health.  
He knew he was going against Yusuke’s wishes but wouldn't he forgive him just this once. As soon as Akechi readied up to strike down the creature, he was beat to it. A gust of air passing by him and tearing the creature into pieces.  
  
“ My apologies, I was distracted. “  
Akechi had turned back to Yusuke who’s eyes were glancing over him as if to study every part of his physique. It was honestly admirable how attentive he was despite his right hand continue to sketch down something.  
He remembered what Akira said and simply waited patiently for a response. The soft cries of voices in mementos managed to fill the air as the silence dragged on between the two.  
  
“ No need, the fault was on me. I should have acted quicker that i did. As my subject, I should assure you don't get hurt and I got much more caught up than i expected. “  
  
“ Let’s blame the shadow and call it even. “  
  
“ Ah yes, I believe I've enough to sketch from.”  
Yusuke moved to stand up and looked to Akechi past his mask.

“ Doesn't it seem odd to you? “

 

“ Hm? what ? “  
  
“ Usually there are far more shadows around. Seems they’ve all run away. And even many of the ones you faced seemed to only try and distract you so they could run away. “  
  
Akechi smiled softly and held his hands up by his side.  
“ Perhaps they see two strong thieves and don’t wish to falter like so many of those before them have. “  
  
“ Oh? I don’t think you’re stronger than Akira. . .even when i come with him there are quite a few who decide to impede on my work. “  
Yusuke wasn’t oblivious to how Akechi’s smiled tensed though he’d act as though there was nothing wrong with such a thing. Akechi didn't seem to like being looked down on. That much he could simply tell from how he held himself.  
Even when they were alone, he tried so hard to seem like far more than he truly was. Something as palpable as that surely could be captured on a canvas.  
  
“ Is that so? I’ve no doubt all of the thieves have sparred against one another. Surely you can attest to me being stronger than him, correct? “  
  
“ I suppose I could. “  
  
“ Then let us see. I believe this would benefit you too. Inspiration comes from thrill, does it not. “  
  
Yusuke chuckled gently and moved to place his mask down to the side along with his supplies. Akechi followed suit and held his sword at his side.

 

“ I’d like to see how much inspiration i could draw from you, Crow. “  
  
After his statement he’d come at Akechi with a speed he’d easily predicted. Usually the artist likes to go in low, leave his opponent no room to counter and the only place to go is back where his blade could easily slice through them in a swift strike.  
The detective smiled as he took a low stance and held his blade with the hilt up.

As their blades touched, Yusuke continued to push forward, the curve of Akechi’s blade would allow him to cut right against a vital area. If he hit, akechi could simply call upon Robin Hood to heal his wounds or simply take from the health supplies they’d brought with them. He wasn’t going to make this easy for him in any way.

So when Akechi had managed to force Yusuke’s blade up and slide past him, an amused smile came to his face. Akechi’s eyes were filled with a determination he could only assume came from his wish to prove he was stronger than their leader. When he’d jumped back only to come dashing back for more, Yusuke found himself on the offensive. Akechi was quick and concise. Every movement calculated to get the enemy off guard, make them all back and easy to deliver a final blow to. But Yusuke wasn’t that easy.  
The constant clashes had sparks flying around the two of them. He could tell this wasn’t a game to Akechi. Each strike intended to wear Yusuke’s blade out, get him down and begging for mercy. There was no way- He wouldn't allow it.  
  
For a moment he left himself open, focusing his energy on his sword. He may not have summoned him there physically, but he could feel the touch of Kamu Susano-o at the tip of his fingers.  
Goro stood back. This was the perfect moment. He’d approach it carefully in case Yusuke tried something. He’d summon Robin Hood. Letting his power burn within his blade. He’d make this his final strike.

 

Akechi moved forward and rather than his usual attacks from below and outwards or below and straightforward, he’d jumped up and used the force he’d gathered to push down against Yusuke’s blade. Yusuke was much stronger than the first time they’d found themselves like this. His eyes narrowed and his pupils appeared as slits. Around them seemed a glow, one the shadows dare not enter lest they wished to be annihilated.

After a moment, Akechi’s feet settled on the ground yet they were still as they had been before. They were at a stalemate.  


 

Akechi had the upper hand--  


 

  
Without a moment's notice Yusuke performed the same move Akechi had used to start this.Though, the force he was using was far too strong. Both Akechi’s and his own sword flew off to the side and clanked against the tracks of the.  
Akechi could only look up in awe at Yusuke. He stumbled back but in a flash the detective prince was heading towards his sword. Yusuke wouldn’t let that happen. Not after all of this. He managed to get his foot out fast enough to trip Akechi who came tumbling to the ground.

He moved to grab the sword but was stopped when a blue glove tightly clasped around his wrist. As an added, the person who the hand belonged to decided he was going to make his perch on Akechi’s stomach.  
  
He stared up at him, eyes wide. This isn't how this should have gone! How could an artist who _admittedly_ starved himself be stronger than him? How was it that he couldn't even shift under his vice grip? He was stronger than him, he knew he was. So how did this happen.  
  
“ Joker would have easily seen that coming. You’re still new but I’d expected someone who condemned the thieves as criminals to know that when we need to, we do play dirty, Crow. I believe i’ll have to say Joker is stronger, to your demise but, to your benefit, i quite enjoyed myself. There’s a fire i can’t quite describe burning within me. I knew you’d give great results but i expected nothing like this at all. “  
  
Akechi sighed out beneath him and leaned his head back chuckling gently.  
  
“ I suppose it was naive of me to forget that we are thieves. Your tricks are quite effective I must say though I speculate Joker has the ability to know you’d do that due to your closeness to him. In my eyes, you are still full of surprises, Fox. “  
  
Yusuke tilted his head, sitting up straight.  
  
“ I like to believe I'm open but i suppose even open books have their surprises in them. The most surprising things are sometimes those right in front of your face, the most surprising answers are usually those that are obvious but no one would ever even begin to want to believe. Is that a good analogy for a detective. “  
Yusuke smiled as he made the assertion and stood up, holding his hand out for Akechi to take.  


Akechi looked up to him. There was a chill that ran through him, something he couldn’t quite describe. It didn’t burn it wasn’t a passion of some sort. It was simply. . .odd. Yusuke was interesting but he could tell he wasn’t the bad type of it. It wasn’t in the same sense as Amamiya. No this, felt wholly different. His interest was peaked.  
“ It fits the bill perfectly I think. “  
He took his teammates hand and smiled as he was lifted onto his feet. Yusuke handed him his saber and picked up his sketchbook and pencils.  
  
“ I’ve much work to do on this. “  
  
“ I’ll leave you to it though. . .aren’t you a bit hungry after all of that? I’m sure our leader wouldn’t mind entertaining us with a cup of coffee and some curry. Working on an empty stomach often leaves much more to be desired, don’t you believe? “  
  
Yusuke’s eyes shot wide and he let out an odd sounding surprised noise.  
“ That’s what it was lacking! The proper meal can bring forth insight one could never think up on their own! Knowing hunger. . .the hollowness and the need to fill the cavern and the the burst of life that comes with satiating such a need! Even the simplest of tasks can give such blissful revelations. “  
Akechi was at a loss for words. He knew phrasing his question in that way would convince his junior but, going that far with such a simple thing was. . .well it was in a way amazing.

  


The smiled that was on Crow’s face as he chuckled and walked alongside Fox, making small talk with him was one that Fox would never forget. He wanted to capture that too, along with so many other things the devious little Crow had to offer.

 

If this was how their team would be with him, he wanted it to stay just like this.


End file.
